Beyblade Acrostic Poems
by December Prodigy
Summary: these are a few acrostic poems i wrote about beyblade....Obvioulsy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey these are some beyblade acrostic poems I wrote! They aren't very good but I don't care there should be one for each of the bladebreakers and a beyblade one! If I missed someone it's not my fault I've been really stressed lately! **

**For those of you who have read any of my other fics (theres only one left) I will update as soon as possible and have not abandoned it! It's just that this chapter is longer and I'v had my two random storys have been taken off the net and I've had tons of homeworkso bare/bear with me!**

**Thankyou all of you who have read and reviewed any of my other fics especially my two random ones I would mention you but my storys****were taken off the net so I don't know who you were!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.**

_**If you read my fic please review just so I know who you are!** Acrostic poems spell out a word if you read the first letter of the first wordof each linegoing down. just in case you didn't know_

* * *

**Beyblade **

Beyblade poems by me are rubbish see read this!

Emily likes Kenny.

Yikes thinks Kenny & runs off.

Brad Best says.

Let it rip!

And Tyson jumps in the air and shouts.

Dragoon go!

Eventually realising that he's not battling anyone sits down again and eats Kenny's glasses!

* * *

**Kai**

Kai is shy

And in a band

Icy and spicy

* * *

**Ray**

Ray does say

Apes are gay

Yay its may

* * *

**Max**

Max eats cake

And does not wake

X-ray he does take

* * *

**Tyson kenny and maybe a few others (if I can be bothered!) will be written at a later date probably in about 2089 when (if I'm still alive)I will be 97!I started my Tyson one but wanted to put this up on the net soo decided that I could put them up at a later date. **

**I hope you enjoyed that cos' me and my friend Kelly keep reciting the Max one she thinks it's the most random one!**


	2. Chapter 2

As you will seeI have put'this doesn't need a title' up on the site again because**_ someone_** took it off for no reason! Any way these are myTyson, Kenny and Hilary poems so enjoy!

**Thank you** **Kaeley Mel, Raven Adamar, PureBlackRaven, and DarkShadow411** **for reviewing!**

_# **Note** to all readers I do not think Tyson is the best! And just in case someone has never heard ofa dysonit's a hoover! #_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or the Dyson company although I do have a Dyson!

* * *

**Tyson**

Tyson is a dyson

Yes he's the best

Sorry he's a lorry

Octopuses are not platypuses

Nope he's not the Pope

* * *

**Kenny**

Kenny has a penny

Emily is very smelly

No he don't like jelly

Never watches telly

Yes that's Kenny

* * *

**Hilary**

Hilary likes to eat chilli

It is very silly

Lemons she likes to eat

And it's Tyson she likes to beat

Really hates Tyson

Yet likes Dysons

* * *

**This doesn't need a title!**

Kai eats lemons for breakfast

Ray eats oranges for lunch

Tyson eats chicken and rice for dinner

And Max eats sugar all day

Kenny is still on a hunger strike

* * *

Hey I hope you enjoyed my poems they make no sense at all but nothing else would fit!

Review!**_ PLEEEEAAASE!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello**, I hope you enjoy these poems my Daichi poem took ages to finish cos' I couldn't think of anything for 'C' but then inspiration struck at almost two in the morning (before I finished chapter 3 of walking with you). I now have a list of people to write a poem about so there will be at least one more chapter after this. If you have any suggestions for a poem let me know! and eventually I will get to your one!

Sorah: It's just because, like I've said before, she has no imagination and a rubbish sense of humour plus she's stupid so she wants you to come up with idea's for her!

Me: That's not true!...Well maybe a little. But that's not why. It's so that I'm not writing a load of rubbish poems that no-one likes (which trust me if they're not that now they will be soon), I'd be writing poems that they'd asked for so that they will keep reading and hopefully enjoy the poems!

**Big thankyou's to Skarmory and kaeley mel my only two reveiwers for the last chapter. Thankyou for reveiwing I really, really appreciate it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its content I do not own ,The lord of the rings orthe teletubbies!

**( Sorry this chapter only has three poems in it )**

* * *

**Daichi **

Daichi does Taichi

And with a rat

Inside a bin

Common as a gollum

Happy little chappy

Itchy and titchy

* * *

**Random Poem I Wrote **

Gigantic gang of

Bladdered bladers' blading

Drugged doctors for

Max's mums moose

* * *

**Tala**

Tala likes Lala (teletubbies)

And owns a parlour

Lives in Botswana

And has a koala

* * *

**Sorry** that this chapter is shorter and took so long to put up butI couldn't think of anything even almost good, I've had alot of homework latley plus my mum is making me revise for my upcoming SATS so I've been busy and stuck for things to write. I am also (for those of you that read it) writing the fourth chater of 'Walking With You'but I haven't got very far yet so don't be expecting it anytime soon.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
